medianimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Story of the Gangsta Geese
The Case of the Gangsta Geese is the second case from Francy Brace. The case was about how a flock of wild geese were taking over the campus of Malloway High School. On the Francy Brace Show On the Francy Brace Show, Francy found about the case and talked about it on her show. A moment later, she called Judge Moody and then she was asking to schedule a case with them. And so they did. The Francy Brace Show (Script Form) This is how the case went during the Francy Brace Show. Story of the Gangsta Geese May 25th, 2013 ﻿ Francy Brace reporting: Welcome back to Francy Brace on DCN. On May 25th, there was a gang called the Gangsta Geese and they were taking over Malloway High School, just for fun. It's been said that the leader's name was GJ, standing for Goose Junior, of course since the case is about gangster geese. Gloria Peachter: What next, Francy? Monsters taking up the campus? Brace: Well, wild geese are treacherous and, well, wild. But I don't get this case. Why would a flock of geese take over a school...in the summer? Peachter: You should be asking the geese that. How would we get those rampagers into court? They're just going to tear Judge Moody down. Brace: Gloria, we haven't even planned a case yet. But we can start one by calling Judge Moody right now. Judge Moody's phone Judge Moody: Hello? Brace: Hey. It's Francy Brace here. Have you heard about the case, Illegal Campus Takeover? Moody: Yes, I have. What seems to be the problem the reason why you're speaking of it? Brace: Well, somebody that we know called us about how the Gangster Geese were taking over Malloway High School campus. Moody: Oh, I've heard of that. Somehow, nobody's ever scheduled a trial with those gangers. It's like the people are afraid of getting bamboozled by them. Brace: Well, I'm calling you so I can schedule a trial for them. Moody: Oh, okay. Well, nice to meet your brave side, Miss Brace. Brace: Why, thank you, Judge Moody. See you later. Moody: Bye, Francy. up Peachter: What did she say, Francy? Brace: She said we're going to do a trial with them tomorrow. Peachter: That's an excellent idea, Francy! But which goose will we be trialing? Brace: It depends. We'll probably be doing from one geese to another. We'll be right back next week with The Francy Brace Show and The Case of the Gangsta Geese on FCN. Good night. At the courthouse... Case 49: Illegal Campus Takeover Judge Moody: The court is now in session. Do any of you geese have an attorney? GJ: No, guh. Attorneys are for suckers. Judge Moody: Excuse me. I would like you to use manners for once. Now, what happened on May 25th? GJ: Nuthin'. We were just taking over Malloway High School. Moody: And why is that? GG: That ain't none of your business, homie. We just like to do things that we want to do. Moody: Look. If you don't stop disrespecting me, you're gonna find me in your business. GG: Honey boo-boo child, don't get an attitude with me. You don't know me, and I don't want you to know me. Moody: That's it. Take 'em all to jail. Back on The Francy Brace Show... Francy Brace: Well, that was an awkward case. Gloria Peachter: The awkwardest. Brace: I guess that's why you can't disrespect Moody like that. Peachter: But nobody usually disrespects her. Brace: That probably was just a warning to them. Peachter: Oh, okay. Brace: Well, we'll be right back with Francy Brace next week on FCN.﻿